


Starting Out on a Journey

by katayla



Category: Greek
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's freshmen year and life is full of possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Out on a Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psalmoflife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psalmoflife/gifts).



"Casey."

Casey looked up from her picnic table. "Cappie."

"And how are you this fine morning?" He sat down next to her and handed her a cup. Their fingers touched for a moment and Casey wanted to lean against him and feel that touch all over.

"What is this?"

"Your morning delivery of coffee."

Casey smiled. "Thank you."

He grinned back at her until she blushed and looked away. They'd been running into each other all week. Sometimes on purpose, sometimes because it was a small campus.

He'd been overwhelming at first, this confident guy who already seemed so comfortable at college that she was shocked to discover he was a freshman, but then, somehow, they were on the dance floor at the Kappa Tau party and he was _Cappie_ , instantly familiar and comfortable.

And a little uncomfortable, too. He sat down next to her, so close their arms brushed against each other. She breathed in and out and felt all the possibilities college life might bring.

"You should come to Dobler's tonight," Cappie said.

"I have homework. And I'm not 21."

"Casey Cartwright, are you telling me you made it through high school without a fake id?"

He'd turned a little to face her, so his knee pressed gently into her leg and he looked at her, eyes wide open and shining.

She lowered her eyes just a little. Down and then back up. "Well, I might have something."

"Aha! High five! I knew you had it in you."

He reached out her hand and when she reached hers out towards his, instead of letting her slap their hands together, he slipped his hand around hers. He ran his fingers over the top of hers, over her palm, until he shivered.

"So," he asked. "Will I see you tonight?"

"Yes."

~

"Okay," Ashleigh said, as they stood outside of Dobler's. "We need a secret code word for when you want to get rid of me."

"Why would I want to get rid of you?" Casey asked.

"Um, because you're going to want to hide out in dark corners and make out with Cappie?"

"Ashleigh!"

"What? It's true! You guys have been dancing around each other all week. Why do you think he asked you here?"

"But I asked _you_."

"No, you begged me," Ashleigh said. "And I am happy to be the sidekick! But I refuse to be a third wheel."

"You won't be! Cappie's your friend, too!"

"Uh-huh," Ashleigh said.

Casey bit her lip. "Okay, I just need you to tell me I'm not imagining things."

"Between you and Cappie? Not even a little bit."

Casey smiled. "Come on! Let's go in!"

They walked in the door and Casey looked around, taking in every detail. She'd been to college bars before, but now she was a _college student_ at a college bar. She fit in. She hoped.

"Ladies!" Cappie wrapped his arm around Casey's shoulders and nodded at Ashleigh.

"Hi Cappie," Casey said.

"Can I get you anything?" Cappie asked. "Beer? Wine? Some kind of fancy drink I don't know the name of?"

"Just water," Casey said. Should she ask for something else? She was so nervous that she was afraid what she might say if she drank any alcohol. And she didn't want any of tonight blurred by drinking.

"Ashleigh?" Cappie asked.

"Oh, I'm just here for the show," Ashleigh said. "In fact, I'm already gone."

She grinned at Casey and turned to go.

"Ash!" Casey hissed.

Ashleigh just waved her hand in goodbye.

"I like that girl," Cappie said.

Casey shook her head. "She's something."

"Come on," Cappie said. "Let's get you that water."

~

Cappie was like the bright center of the bar. How did he already know so many people? But he circled back to her again and again, slid his hand across her back, and leaned in to whisper funny comments in her ears.

"Is he always like this?" she asked Evan. Cappie was at the bar, his hands full of drinks, as he chatted to the bartender.

Evan tilted his head. "Not . . . quite. He seems to like it here."

"I like it here, too," Casey said, her attention still on Cappie, who now walked towards them, his eyes locked on hers.

Cappie shoved five glasses onto the table, and slipped back into the seat next to Casey. She slid just a little closer to him, so her shoulder brushed against his and her foot rested on his.

Evan stood up. "I'm going to head back."

"But I just got you a beer," Cappie said. He ran his hand up Casey's back until it tangled into her hair. She burrowed closer to him and his arm went around her shoulders.

"Yeah, well, why don't you drink it for me?" Evan said.

"He okay?" Casey asked, once he was gone.

"He'll be fine," Cappie said. She felt his breath in her hair and she couldn't think about Evan anymore.

"I don't think I need any more beer," Cappie said.

"No?" Casey said, and turned her head, so she could look up at him.

He shook his head. "No."

She put her arms around his neck. "Do you want to leave?"

"Do you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think . . . you are distracting me from making any decisions." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ears, and his hand slid down to cup her neck.

"Maybe you should walk me home," Casey said, and leaned just a little closer to him.

"But then we'd have to get up." His fingers moved on her neck, slipping below her shirt.

"But the walk home is nice and private."

"Private, huh?"

And now their faces were so close that anyone watching them from across the bar would think they were kissing.

"Come on." She took his hand and tugged him up.

He wrapped both his arms around her and they walked across the crowded room. People called out to Cappie, but he just nodded to them and pulled Casey closer.

They walked out the door and through the crowds of people on the sidewalk. They didn't talk at all and the silence seemed full and growing fuller, as the streets grew more deserted.

When they reached the campus, Cappie led them over to a picnic bench. He straddled the bench and she sat in front of him.

"I don't want to go back to the dorms," he said, and his hand were on her back, pulling her closer to him."

"Me either," Casey said, and she swayed towards him.

And they kissed.


End file.
